A Trip to Another World
by Chibi Kairi
Summary: Emerald and Sapphire are quietly enjoying an eclipse, when it suddenly brings them to the Final Fantasy IX relm! What are they to do in a world they know nothing about!


****

A Trip to Another World

Me: Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX, but I do own any other specified characters whom have been mentioned in this story. I do own Squaresoft, which owns Final Fantasy IX, so I guess that's like owning it. ^^ (shifty eyes)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Look at the eclipse, Em!" Sapphire shrieked loudly, so loudly that windows could break in an instant. Em is me, it's a nickname for my true name, Emerald. You may find it weird that Sapphire and I have both been named after jewels, but trust me, the very same thought crosses my mind sometimes. I'm a young girl, whom lives in a small town, with no activity. My best friend is Sapphire. I met her when I was quite young, but ever since then, our friendship has grown quite dramatically, we've gotten a lot closer, too.

We were at the local park, sitting on a grassy hill, wearing sunglasses. Sapphire and I were wearing sunglasses because there was an eclipse going on and we didn't want our eyes to be burned by the sun's ultra violet rays. The sun was slowly disappearing, as if it were the turtle in a race. Suddenly, when the sun completely vanished, a bright light engulfed my best friend and I, before the world around me grew dark and I knew no more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Emerald's PoV

Colours kept swirling around me, as I struggled to wake up from my slumber. There was sapphire blues, emerald greens, ruby reds, topaz yellows and a plentiful amount of more colours that kept swirling not unlike a whirlpool. Finally, the whirlpool of various colours stopped spinning and I opened up my eyes, to look at the scenery.

I had never seen such beautiful scenes before. But then it hit me. It hit me like a stack of dictionaries falling on top of someone's head with a big slam. _Where was I?_ I had never seen anything like it before, because I had never been to this place before. I looked around me. My emerald green eyes darted around the view around me. I was obviously in a town, full of hustle and bustle. Then my eyes travelled to my right, where Sapphire was just waking up. "Where are we?" She yawned widely, throwing back her head to do so. The sudden movements made her jet-black hair waver gently behind her. "That's what I'm not sure about. I don't know where we are." I answered to her question, picking myself off the ground before offering her a hand. 

Sapphire took my extended hand with gratitude. "But I do know that where we are isn't home. Look at the clothes everyone, including us, is wearing." For the first time, Sapphire looked down at herself and noticed the clothes she was wearing. "Oh my lord." Running my hands through my hair, I noticed the clothes I was wearing had a lot of frills and laces on them, which I despised. I looked at Sapphire's outfit once more and noticed it wasn't all that bad. "Can I swap?" I begged. Sapphire smirked knowingly at me and took a step backward to avoid my face. Little did she know.

In an instant, my dear friend collapsed to the ground. It was no ordinary fall. She had tripped. As Sapphire rubbed at her knee, I found the culprit to her tiny accident. A small rod was lying behind her. It was made out of ordinary metal, polished to look good for its owner. At the top of the rod was a sapphire blue jewel, which was glinting prettily from the sun's awful rays. "It's like it was meant for you." I quipped, nodding at the gem. "Look at yours." She sounded mystified at the 'weapon' behind me. I turned around, before bending down to pick it up. It was slightly different to my friend's, but looked close enough to be its brother. My 'weapon' was a staff. The staff was made out of wood, which was wrinkled. It curled around and around at the top. At the tip was a small emerald. It was _destiny_, I thought to myself, keeping my thoughts locked away safely in my head.

As I held the staff, which I named the Emeraphire (Em-er-ra-fire) Staff, after Sapphire and I, a large patch of multi-coloured glitter surrounded me. All of a sudden, a small ball of fire shot from the top of the Emeraphire Staff and landed directly on my clothes. "Ieee! Help me Saph!" I shrieked loudly, just as she had done so loudly earlier. 

In an instant, a cool gush of water washed over my body. I then turned to see my saviour, still shaking water off myself. My rescuer looked like a cute little doll, with black "skin" and orange lamplike eyes. He wore an outfit, which was stranger than ours. It was made up of a blue coat, which had a high neck. The sleeves hung to his wrists. On his hands, he wore simple maroon coloured gloves. The person whom had rescued me also wore pinstriped trousers, of sea green and white. Finally, on his head, he wore a steepled hat, with a brown band around the crown of it. Underneath his right arm was an empty bucket. In his left hand was a staff, not unlike mine.

I nodded gratefully to him. "H-h-hi." He stammered, as if struggling with the words. "I'm Vivi. I'm also a Black Mage." As I cocked my head to the side, I introduced myself. "The name is Emerald. That's Sapphire over there. What's a Black Mage?" A curious question, that I wanted the answer to, just popped out of my mouth in a flash. Vivi pondered on the answer. "A Black Mage is someone who can have devastating powers, such as Fire, Blizzard or Thunder, which are basic spells." He replied finally. "Wow! You mean Emerald can do that?" Vivi nodded. "She just used Fire, though it looked as if it were by accident." As I hung my head in shame, I noticed my clothes needed a repairing. "Is there a spell that can do that?" "Nope. If there was, it would probably be White Magic, which I believe Sapphire has." "White Magic?" "Curing, the like." Vivi brushed off her question. "I know a girl who might help you find some better clothes. No offense but those are horrible!"

"None taken. We don't even know how we got them. Hell, we don't even know where we are." Sapphire smirked wanly. "Err.." Vivi raised his hand and pointed to a sign above our heads, of which we hadn't even seen.

__

LINDBLUM

It read. "Lindblum? I see. But… what's so famous about this town?" Sapphire gestured towards the gathering crowd. "Festival of Hunt." A new voice suddenly appeared, as a new comer walked up behind Vivi. The voice was quite feminine, meaning it was probably a girl. Suddenly the girl sidled over to Sapphire, myself and Vivi, whom she already knew.

Her hair was a chocolate brown, held back in one of the lowest pony-tails I've ever seen, tied with a light blue bow, that seemed to bring out the colour of her light brown eyes. She wore a white shirt, with long sleeves. Orange overalls were worn over that. Red gloves were placed on her hands. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she introduced herself.

"Garnet."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

{If any information is incorrect please tell me. I accept comments and criticism.}


End file.
